Sweet Gift
by Kitten2007
Summary: Syradae ponders on what to do to make her first Valentines day special for her friends. After witnessing something at Lion's Arch, she is struck with inspiration. However, it leads to an awkward moment between her and her friend.


Syradae sighed contently as she strolled through Lion's Arch. According to many of the local's, the holiday known as Valentines day began today.

A loving and joyous feeling filled her heart that there was a day that many participated in to make their loved ones feel special.

Many couples were walking down the streets close to each other and eating happily with each other.

One of her friends had pointed out that it was also a holiday to spend with friends that they were close to, so there was no need to stress out about finding a date.

Though Syradae was thinking on what to do to make it special for her friends, especially Zerakk. That little asura was usually grouchy, so what could she do out of the ordinary to make it a nice Valentines day for him?

The young sylvari stopped by the Grand Piazza, mesmerized by the water fountain before her. It never siezed to amuse her.

However, what really got her attention were two humans sitting by it. They were laughing a bit as the female had took a cookie into her mouth as her male companion had leaned forward and took half of it into her mouth.

Syradae blinked at that scene before a cheerful smile came across her face. That looked like an excellent bonding ritual that close friends did!

Quickly, she raced back to the Asura Gate that led to the Grove. She had some baking to do while the day was still young.

* * *

Zerakk sighed softly as he laid on his bed, not wanting to go out and see his fellow asura make fools of themselves on this day.

Oh why did the most intelligent race in all of Tyria have to go out and become imbeciles for a small amount of affection?

Thankfully, not all decided to waste their time on a pointless holiday, others such as himself had better sense than that.

Suddenly, a pink and green sylvari head popped into his line of vision.

"Happy Valentines day, my friend!"

Zerakk let out a sound of surprise as he bolted up right. He could see it was his mesmer comrade, Syradae.

His shocked expression was swapped with a scowl. "What are you doing here? I'm on vacation!"

Syradae simply nodded happily. "As am I, thus had enough time to make something for you today."

The asura groaned. Of course this obnoxiously affectionate plant would discover the holiday and jump right to it.

Without warning, a small, warm bag was shoved into his hands.

"Go on, open it, open it!"

Zerakk rolled his eyes at her childlike enthusiasm as he tugged the ribbon of the bag. Once open, the contents were revealed to be simple chocolate chip cookies.

A pang of annoyance hit Zerakk to see that the treats were shaped into a heart. Oh how he loathed this dimwitted holiday…

But, the enticing, sweet scent of chocolate had outweighed his dislike for the foolish holiday.

Sighing, the asura took a cookie and bit into it. No need to waste a possibly good treat.

To his surprise, Syradae leaned close to his face and bit half of the cookie.

Syradae felt the wondrous feeling from earlier return, but multiplied a dozen times.

It felt so grand to bond with her partner, that they could actually become close friends. And the cookie tasted splendid as well.

However, the feeling vanished when she saw her friend's reddened face, eyes wide with disbelief.

"W-wh-wha-WHAT IN THE ETERNAL ALCHEMY IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU BLASTED WEED?!"

Syradae flinched a bit at his tone and the word "weed".

"What's wrong? Isn't this a Valentine's day ritual that people do?"

Despite his flustered expression and racing heart, Zerakk did his best to keep his composure stern, "F-for _couples_ it is! Mostly simple minded _humans_!"

The young sylvari blinked for a moment, thinking back on the two humans she saw at the fountain. They did look closer than friends.

"Oh. _OH_…. Oh dear…"

Now it was her turn to have a flushed face. How embarrassing! No wonder he was mad, she messed up again.

"So… You didn't like the cookies I made?"

Zerakk annoyance was gone and replaced with a strange feeling. "W-well, actually… I found them… More delectable than the ones I make… Usually they taste adequate enough…"

Syradae felt surprised by this. It wasn't like him to compliment on anyone on anything.

His expression turned threatening as he added, "Tell NO ONE of this or what I just said…"

Of course Zerakk couldn't let just anyone know of this awkward event or his talent for cooking. The baking part alone could possibly ruin his image as an imposing necromancer.

Syradae just beamed happily as her friend returned to munching on the remainder of the cookies eagerly. At least her gift wasn't a complete failure.

* * *

Here be a crappy and hastily written short fic between my two Guild Wars 2 characters for you all to enjoy. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO YOU ALL 8D


End file.
